Mitarashi Dango
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: A simple oneshot of a night Allen spent in Kanda's company after tempting the other with the sticky treat. Yullen.


**AAAAAHHHHHHHH!Sorry about the lack of updates guys, I'm just being driven bat shit insane looking for a job and I am freaking the fuck out over it... AH! Oh, and as an added bonus, my mother is quitting her job so NOW I get to hang out with her, all summer... while she harps on me for a job... woo.**

**In any event, back to the story!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

* * *

The Black Order was unusually peaceful for their occupation of destroyers of demons, the normally busy exorcists, scientists and finders able to find comfort in the calm. Silence settled peacefully between the multitude of shelved books and the occupants that sat around the dark lacquered wooden tables, their eyes boring into inked pages and their fingers turning the pages at a steady rate while others returned and stacked books. Feet shuffled quietly over the stones that made the floor, nods given to the young exorcist that passed them, his own head nodding along with the young man that walked with him, his mass of spiked red hair bobbing with each step he took, his already smiling lips widening at the sight of a black-haired bowed head, his own cobalt eyes trailing over the pages of his novel, his fingers trailing over the page.

"YUU-CHAN~!"

The dark eyes narrowed as the head jerked up to look at the approaching bookman, the overly-enthusiastic met with several shushes and angry glares not including the Japanese's own, the narrowed brows only rising a fraction at the sight of the other exorcist that walked beside him, his own silver eyes meeting the elder's while his lips were preoccupied with a long stick of Mitarashi dango , the glassy glace colouring already evident in the gradient colour on his lips, the darker golden colour fading to the natural pale pink that was his own.

"What have I told you about not calling me by that name," the Japanese hissed dangerously, "and I shouldn't have to tell _you _not to shout in a library, _or _eat!"

"Oh calm down Kanda!" the red head laughed as he took a seat in front of the other, his friend taking a seat next to him, the skewered treat still caught between the pale lips, "Allen and I just thought we'd come round to see you!"

"Next time you get that thought, don't act on it," Kanda grumbled, his eyes turning from Allen back to the pages, "now leave me be."

"Aw… Yuu~"

"Told you he wouldn't want to see us Lavi," Allen mumbled as he slowly removed the sweet from his mouth, his lips adjusting as each ball left the warm cavern of his mouth, a string of sweet soy sauce and saliva connecting the dango to the exorcist.

"So why did you come along?" Lavi asked, his eye turning to face Allen, the younger merely shrugging his shoulders in response as his friend sighed, his lips curling into a smile as he turned back to Kanda, "at any rate, at least we're all here together, we could go-"

Wherever the bookman had planned to take them was never discovered by his fellow exorcists, the book thrown into his mouth silencing his words, the redhead toppling off his chair and landing hard on the stone floor, silver eyes watching the scene almost with disinterest.

"YUU!"

The look on Kanda's face was enough to silence even talkative Lavi, the dark glare and aura radiating from the Japanese man was quickly filling the room, the redhead muttering his hasty apologies before he almost cowardly bolted from the library, the other two left to themselves at the table.

"And what about you?" Kanda asked after calming down from his bout of anger, "why are you eating in the library?"

"Got hungry," Allen shrugged a second time, the treat lowered back to his lips, the dango tapping the pale mouth, "why?" a smirk slipped onto his face, the younger turning his food to nibble at the tip, "you want one?"

Cobalt orbs watched as the tongue ran over the balled treat, dipping and rising with the balls as the silver orbs locking firmly onto his while he slowly took in the flavor of the dango, stray drops of sweet juice managing to fall from the corners of his lips to drip off his pale chin, the heel of his hand catching it after a few moments. The eyes darted around, watching with a hidden interest as the younger took the first of the five balls into his mouth, the treat rolling around on his tongue, the pink muscle flicking out to lick the sweet soy sauce on his lips.

"I hate sweet things," the deep voice murmured while the silver eyes widened, the dusting of rose falling across the normally pale flesh as the Japanese's body adjusted discreetly enough in his chair so that no one around him would notice save for the young man who sat in front of him, a stifled gasp daring to break through his lips as the tip of a boot pressed against his now growing erection, "but it looks like you want a second…"

"That doesn't make sense," Allen protested softly, his tongue curling around the second all before he pulled it off the stick with almost agonizing slowness, the sugary sweet sauce surrounding the muscle before his lips accepted it, his mouth closing only to have a thin line of amber left, quickly taken from the same tongue that seemed determined to tease the elder.

"Since when to things ever make sense in here," Kanda commented, his foot shifting around, applying only the slightest amount of pressure, the silent whimpers slipping from the youngers lips did not go amiss on the Japanese's sensitive ears, a smirk playing on his own lips as he watched with hunger as the stick slowly entered Allen's mouth and to the back of his throat, his teeth taking the third ball without so much as a cough before he swallowed thickly.

"What's the matter?" the younger asked as the delicious pleasure on him was relieved, the elder straightening up while the books closed gently shut.

"I'm heading back to my room," Kanda told him plainly, the allure of hive voice unregistered on anyone else's ears but the one that sat teasingly in front of him, Allen giving nothing away in his reactions while a flurry of butterflies ran filled his stomach and tremors of excitement ran down his spine, "library's too busy to clear my head."

Allen did nothing as the long black hair swished while the elder turned on his heel, his actions calm and composed as he should be and as others saw him, the strong but lean form disappearing in an instant.

The final two balls slid with ease off the skewer at once, their sweetness devoured and the drip at the corner of his lips captured with his slim wet muscle, the wooden stick discarded along his lengthy route before he managed to slip in unnoticed into one of the more hidden rooms in the Order, the door shutting and locking behind him would have cast him into complete darkness had it not been for the window above the large bed. His body no longer flinched as arms encircled his collar bones and chest, a stronger one pressing against his back.

"For someone who claims to have a suburb poker face, you're terrible at lying."

"Only to you," Allen responded to the dark voice, his scared hand clasping the longer, the silver eyes flickering to look into the cobalt ones as his clean hand reached to touch the growing member in his lover's black pants, "because you know what to see."

"Because you let me see it," Kanda told him, his breath against the pale neck, his free hand moving to gently to run his thumb over the plump lower lip, a tongue reaching out to lick the pad, "and you still seem hungry for more Mitarashi, moyashi."

"I've already had five," the younger responded with a teasing smile, his middle finger running over the other's prominence, "I want something more… _addictive_."

The words had no sooner left his lips before they were captured by the Japanese's, their tongues dueling with swiftness as their bodies moved in unison towards the bed, boots kicked off in the process and the mattress creaking as the two of them landed on it, Kanda's hair slipping over his shoulder as he hovered over his younger lover, his hands on either side of the white locks, Allen's own gripping the strong shoulder and strong back.

"That's tempting," the younger breathed as they parted, his fingertips trailing over the clothing-covered body to the top of the black pants, "but I want something more fulfilling… Yuu."

Kanda felt his smirk return as his body gladly allowed the younger to straddle him, the scarred fingers trailing down the firm body before he gently released his lover's member from the restraints, his hands gentle as he took the erections in his fingers, his silver eyes staring at it in hunger before his lips lowered to kiss the tip, his tongue extending to trail up the hardening shaft before he engulfed his lover. His tongue continued to pleasure the Japanese as he silently admired the elder's restraint, knowing he would be desperately trying to thrust deeper into the warm mouth that managed to cause him so much pleasure.

Dark cobalt eyes looked from the crown of white hair that began to slowly bob up and down towards the stars and the moon that shone down upon them, his lids closing as he reveled in the feeling of his young lover's tongue running over him, the comfortable pillows allowing his head and neck to sink into comfort. It was Allen who had stumbled across the room first, their late night escapades only sporadic at the time and the younger, desperate to remain hidden away from the eyes of a late night scientist, had ducked into a hidden door entirely by accident, the room hidden even to those who had resided in the Order for much longer than he. After several weeks of cleaning on both their parts, their rendezvous were held in what was considered a room of their own, their large bed covered with stolen sheets and littered with snuck pillows, most of which were kicked off during the night.

Fingers wound into the fine strands, their grip firm yet caused Allen no pain, the body adjusting beneath the young lover as his teeth gently scraped up the tender flesh, the shudders beneath the Moyashi's fingers enough to tell him that his actions were not as amateurish as they had been their first handful of nights, Kanda more patient than Allen would have ever given him credit for as they spent hours touching and learning how the other responded, the Japanese a faster learner than the younger. A hand slid down the groove of his spine and towards his unconsciously shaking hips, the longer fingers slipping to the skin and even further, Allen noting their slickness as they slid into him, his throat moaning at the feeling of his lover entering him, his fingers unconsciously curling as he tried to stay dedicated to his task.

Lips were gently pulled from the other as the now lust-filled silver eyes met the cobalt, his saliva slipping down his chin before a tongue captured it, the muscle meeting Allen's in a passionate union.

"Am I really that bad?" the younger teased softly, his fingers reaching to undo the high ponytail, the nails gentle as they scraped the skull, the dark locks cascading through his hands like silk.

"Hardly," Kanda whispered back, his lips brushing over the other's, his fingers still groping Allen much to the other's pleasure, "I couldn't last any longer if you kept on like that."

"Yeah?" Allen smirked as he gently stripped the other of his white shirt, "what's wrong-_hah_- with that?"

"I can't have you outlasting me," the Japanese stated bluntly as the younger's pants slid from his legs, the young British man's erection now exposed to his lover, Kanda given a delicious view as to how much pleasure he was causing the younger coupled with the already flushed cheeks and breathless moans slipping from the pale and sweet-tasting lips.

"_Mm_-_K-Kanda-_" silver eyes widened as the long fingers hit his prostate, his head thrown back in pleasure as he moaned loudly, the nails once scraping the unblemished skin of his thighs slipped under his own cotton shirt to tweak and play with the erect nipples Allen now sported, his lithe lover squirming with delight in his arms. "K-Kanda!" the younger panted, "YUU! Pl-Please… th-there!"

The Japanese hummed against the flesh as he began to suck and kiss at the neck and now exposed collarbone, the shirt falling into the abyss with all their other unneeded garments, his tongue and teeth scraping against the pale skin, covering old marks with new, his fingers careful to treat his lover without pushing him over the edge. Their endurance had grown steadily over their months together, Allen no longer pushed to the edge by fingers and lips alone after a few moments, his fit form now a more active participant in their escapades.

The final garment slipped from Kanda's hips as the two were now exposed to each other, the lithe form lifted in strong arms as lips affixed themselves to the pink bud he had previously teased with his fingers, the scarred fingers he once considered cursed weaved through the long strands while nails dug into Kanda's back, his own hips taking control in his pleasure as he braced his quivering body over the hardened member.

"Don't make me wait," Allen managed to slip out, his body moving to press closer to the Japanese, "Kanda-_ah_-please… _need_ you-"

"I'm right here, _Aren_," Kanda whispered to his lover's ear, the younger shivering at his name dipped in the still noticeable accent, the cruel nicknames and spats almost always forgotten in their embrace, their farce gladly brushed aside for the warmth of the other.

Sweat-covered bodies slid against one another as Allen sheathed Kanda, the two moaning at the feeling of connection, the muscles in the younger's body adjusting to the size of the intrusion, the Japanese groaning at the feeling of the younger's tightness and heat, his hands sliding to tighten on Allen's back, the younger's own splayed on Kanda's abdomen, breath sawing in and out of the younger's lungs.

"Thought you needed me," the Japanese teased, his lips reaching to nibble on Allen ear and neck, "is this it?"

"Hardly."

Lips met as the younger raised his lithe form until he was nearly detached from his lover, his head thrown back in a wonton moan as his prostate was his dead-on, the Japanese groaning as he felt his lover thrust up and down, moans and whines slipping unhindered from the pale lips as he set the pace between them, his nails digging into the strong shoulders as his back arched in delirium, the strong hands on his hips slid up the sweat-covered body to tweak and play with the pale skin, his lips affixing to the chest, fingers slipping into the long locks as he pressed the other closer to him.

"_AH-Y-Yuu-hah…"_

Allen's body quivered with pleasure as he willed his body to continue rather than give into the pleasure, his lover's actions making it nearly impossible for the younger to maintain the grip on the thin thread of control, the hand around his member finally breaking it.

"Y-Yuu!" the younger practically screamed, "I-I'm so-_nya_- close!"

"With me" the Japanese breathed as he adjusted his body for Allen's pleasure, "come with me, _Aren_."

"AH-_HAH-_YUU!"

The only thing coherent from his lips was his lover's name, Kanda moaning Allen's as he felt the younger's walls tighten around his member, their stomachs soiled as Allen reached his pinnacle while Kanda released himself inside the younger. Allen slumped over to rest his matted hair on the elder's strong shoulder, his breath deep as Kanda slipped out of him, their forms adjusting to keep the closeness and contact, the younger trying to regain his breath and his strength.

"Told you you wouldn't outlast me," Kanda teased softly after a moment, the young man on his shoulder chuckling for a moment.

"Gimme a minute," Allen mumbled, his gnarled hand running over the muscled chest, "haven't had you in a while."

"Blame the Order and the Earl for that," the Japanese grumbled, his fingers running up and down the slim back, as the younger snuggled deeper in the collar bone inhaling the musky scent of sex and sweat that complimented Kanda beautifully.

"I want this to be it," the younger confessed softly after a silent moment between the two, his fingers reaching to slide down Kanda's cheek, "I don't want to be separated from you by the Order and the Earl. No more fighting, no more war, just this, just us."

"It will be," Kanda whispered softly, his lips brushing over Allen's, "one day, I promise you, it will be."

* * *

Silvereyes flickered open to the moon bathed bed he lay on, the hazy vision clearing to meet the strong chest the younger slept on, the elder sleeping silently while his arm remained around the slim waist of his lover, his long locks splayed over the white pillow while his lids were close peacefully, his breath escaping soundlessly from the parted lips. Allen shuffled silently against the elder, his fingers reaching to trace the tattoo that covered his lover's heart, a slow smile spreading over his lips as he listened to the echoing heartbeat drumming strongly in the chest.

"What is it, moyashi?"

Allen turned his head to look up to the deep cobalt eyes, the voice tired from stirring, the dark orbs watching his younger lover.

"Did I wake you?" the young English man asked softly, his body adjusted to lay his head beside Kanda on the large pillow, the other watching him without any movement.

"Always been a light sleeper," Kanda murmured as his fingers gently toyed with the fine strands, "even then."

Allen laughed softly as his lover adjusted to illuminate the digital clock, the LED emitting a blue glow bathing them for a moment before the Japanese groaned softly, the light shut off as he relaxed back to the pillows.

"So what woke you up at one in the morning?" the Japanese asked, his eyebrow raised as the younger sighed.

"Sorry," Allen murmured, his fingers still tracing the tattoo sported proudly on the elder's chest, "I was just… dreaming."

"About what?"

Silver eyes looked at his lover, the pale lips gently placing a chaste kiss on the other's.

"Our final night."

The head of black hair leaned back against the while pillows as he smiled softly, his thumb rubbing over the scarred skin of his lover's arm as he too reminisced, the night replaying in his lost memories as an endless display of passion and love, the nails running over flesh and lips kissing until they bruised, their sleep found in the early hours of the morning, arms intertwined and bodies pressed close as they were now.

The peace was interrupted by a low growl emanating from Allen's stomach, both eyes looking down to the toned abdomen before Kanda chuckled deeply.

"Hungry moyashi?" Kanda teased softly, his lips kissing the crown of white while Allen giggled quietly.

"Always have been," he smiled genuinely up at his lover, "even then."

Lips pressed to his gently before the Japanese pulled up from his relaxed position, his body clad in nothing but boxers as he slipped out from underneath the covers.

"You're going to make me a snack?" Allen asked hopefully, his body shuffling to remain under the covers as he lay on his stomach, the elder chuckling at the actions, a sound that came almost naturally to him now.

"If I don't that symphony will keep me up all night," he teased softly, his body moving to the other side of the large bed they shared, his lips lowering to kiss his lover once more, "so what do you want?"

Silver eyes rolled as the younger set his lips into a pout, a slow smile spreading across his face as he turned to meet the dark cobalt, his fingers gently brushing over the smooth cheek.

"Mitarashi dango please."

* * *

**Hope you liked the sort of sequal to Reunite ^^ Reviews please!**


End file.
